HURT
by ZmCa
Summary: Kapan aku bisa mendapakan cintamu hyung? Apakah aku sebegitu buruknya hingga kau hanya menjadikan tubuhku sebagai pelampiasanmu?/HoMin Fanfic/YAOI/Don't Like? Don't Read/-C-
1. Chapter 1

**HURT**

**DBSK and other **** God **

**HURT ****© Ca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : HoMin slight YunJae, MinSu, YooKi, (Yoochun x Joongki)[Bertambah seiring waktu]  
><strong>

**Warning :**

**Rated M, Typo(s), Boys Love, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin terdiam di dorm-nya dan Yunho, dia menatap jam dinding yang bergerak perlahan. Sudah 4 jam Yunho pergi dengan alasan mencari angin. Tentu dia khawatir, besok jadwal TVXQ yang menumpuk menunggu mereka berdua. Sedangkan ini sudah jam tengah malam lebih.<p>

Changmin mendesah pelan, dia dari tadi sudah mondar-mandir di depan TV yang berada di ruang tengah mereka.

"Ting tong." Mendadak suara bel yang berada di dorm mereka berbunyi nyaring. Changmin bergegas menuju ke pintu depan. Setelah membuka pintu mendadak ada seseorang yang jatuh ke pelukkannya. Changmin menundukan wajahnya dan melihat _leader-_nya dalam keadaan mabuk sambil merancau tidak jelas. Changmin segera menutup pintu dan membawa Yunho masuk ke dalam. Tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah karena mengingat berat tubuh Yunho yang lebih berat daripada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah bersusah payah Changmin berhasil membawa _leader_-nya itu ke kamar mereka berdua. Setelah melihat Yunho tertidur dengan tenang dia melepaskan sepatu Yunho dan menaruhnya ke tempat seharusnya. Dia juga melepas Jaket yang Yunho kenakan.

Changmin berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih dan meletakkannya ke samping Yunho, karena siapa tahu _leader_-nya itu haus malam-malam. Jadi dia tak perlu mengambil air ke dapur. Changmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho. Dia menyibakkan rambut depan Yunho ke samping.

Changmin merasa khawatir dengan keadaan _hyung_ nya yang akhir-akhir ini sering mabuk-mabukkan. Sedangkan dia tahu persis bahwa perut Yunho itu tak kuat dengan minuman yang bernama Alkohol.

Semenjak ketiga _hyung_ nya memutuskan keluar dari SM Entertaiment, dan juga meninggalkan mereka. Yunho menjadi terpuruk, apalagi saat Kim Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih dari Jung Yunho sejak sebelum mereka debut. Sedangkan Shim Changmin sendiri sudah mencintai Yunho sejak awal mereka bertemu, walau Yunho sendiri memberikan kesan yang tidak begitu baik kepada Changmin. Dan Changmin sendiri sudah menyerah sejak awal karena kemesraan kedua _hyung_ nya, juga dia merasa Jaejoong lebih pantas bersanding dengan Yunho dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak jarang dia sering melirik iri pasangan YunJae yang terlihat sempurna saat bersama. Dia menatap Yunho yang masih tertidur. Changmin masih mengelus puncak kepala milik Yunho. Tiba-tiba tangan Changmin ditangkap oleh Yunho lalu menarik tubuh Changmin jatuh kepelukan Yunho. Mendadak Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Changmin. Dan itu sukses membuat Changmin merinding karena merasakan nafas Yunho di lehernya.

"Kau harum." Yunho menjilat leher Changmin, dan membuat Changmin mendesah pelan. Tangan Yunho juga sudah memulai menggerayangi tubuh Changmin. Yunho meniup telinga Changmin pelan sebelum melumat-nya. Bau nafas Yunho mengandung alkohol. Dan Changmin tahu bahwa _hyung_-nya itu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Tetapi Changmin tak bisa menolak segala sentuhan Yunho. Karena segala sentuhan _hyung_-nya itu seperti membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Changmin benci saat dia tak bisa melawan Yunho, Changmin benci saat dia menikmati sentuhan yang seharusnya tidak dia terima.

"Kau hangat seperti biasa, Joongie." Racau Yunho sambil memberi tanda _kissmark_ di leher jenjang Changmin. Hati Changmin mencelos saat Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong, bukan dirinya.

"Hy—shhh, ini aku Changmin bukan Jae hyung, AHHH." Changmin mencoba mencoba menyadarkan hyungnya itu. Namun Yunho semakin ganas menyerangnya.

"Shhh, Joongie diamlah dan nikmati." Yunho merobek dengan kasar kaos yang Changmin kenakan. Sekarang Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin ke kasur. Dengan posisi dia menindih Changmin, Yunho dapat dengan leluasa mempermainkan tubuh _magnae_-nya itu.

Segera dia jilat _nipple _berwarna pink kecoklatan milik Changmin, sedangkan tangannya memainkan yang satunya. Dia menggigit keras _nipple_ Changmin sehingga membuat _magnae_-nya itu mengerang keras.

"Yunhhhoo... ARGHHH." Changmin mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat saat Yunho kembali menggigiti _nipple_ Changmin sambil membelai perut Changmin yang sedah membentuk _six pack_.

Yunho mengarahkan lidahnya turun menyusuri perut Changmin. Dia berhenti karena melihat penghalang yang tak lain adalah celana _jeans_ milik Changmin. Yunho menatap celana itu kesal karena mengganggu dirinya. Dia segera melepas celana itu sekaligus dengan boxer yang di kenakan oleh Changmin.

Changmin sendiri bergidik karena merasakan udara dingin di bagian tersensitifnya. Yunho mengelus pelan paha Changmin.

"Ahh...Yunhh." Desah Changmin saat tagan Yunho makin nakal menggerayangi paha dalamnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum saat penis Changmin makin berdiri. Dia memegang penis Changmin dengan tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Uhhh... hyung... akhh." Changmin mendesah saat lidah yunho menjilat penisnya. Yunho segera memasukkan penis Changmin ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya juga tidak diam saja, jari-jari milik Yunho sudah membelai anus Changmin dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Nnhh...Ahh...Anghhh..." Changmin menggenggam seprai yang sudah acak-acakan sedari tadi. Dia merasa seluruh darahnya berkumpul di bagian bawahnya.

Mendadak Yunho memasukkan tiga jari langsung ke dalam anus Changmin. "ARGHHH!" Teriak Changmin, rasanya anusnya seperti disobek menjadi dua. Sedangkan Yunho tetap mengulum penis Changmin sambil memaju mundurkan tangannya.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahnnn! Yunhh..." Desah Changmin karena Yunho berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ milik Changmin. Changmin merasa spermanya telah berkumpul di ujung penisnya dan siap di keluarkan. Tak lama kemudia .

Crot... Crot... Crot...

Changmin mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Yunho. Yunho segera melepas penis Changmin. Sambil menelan sperma Changmin dia mendekat ke wajah Changmin.

"Kau sangat manis Joongie." Yunho mengelus sisi wajah Changmin. Yunho melumat bibir Changmin dengan ganas. Changmin yang masih merasa lelah karena habis mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yunhh...cpkk...Emhh..." Changmin mendesah lagi karena tangan Yunho telah meremas penisnya hingga berdiri lagi. Yunho bangkit dan segera melepas semua bajunya hingga mereka berdua telanjang polos. Changmin hanya bisa menelan Yunho melihat tubuh Yunho yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Apalagi penis Yunho yang berdiri dengan liarnya. Changmin tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi yang ia tahu sekarang ia merasa sedikit ketakutan.

Yunho segera menindih Changmin, dan membuat penis mereka bergesekkan. "Shhh..." Desis Yunho. Yunho segera mendudukkan dirinya, lalu dia mengangkat Changmin. Dan menurunkan Changmin dengan kasar sehingga penisya masuk dengan sekali dorong.

Jleb.

"ARGHHH!" jerit Changmin kesakitan, setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Rasanya sangat sakit, Changmin terisak kecil. Namun Yunho tetap menggerakkan pinggul Changmin dengan cepat.

Changmin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Setelah hatinya yang di sakiti, Yunho juga menyakiti fisiknya.

"Ahhh!" Desah Yunho saat merasakan dinding anus Changmin meremas penisnya dengan lembut. "Joongie..." Ucap Yunho, yang membuat hati Changmin dihujam ribuan pisau. Changmin tetap menangis, namun sayangnya Yunho tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia tetap menggerakkan pinggul Changmin dengan liar. "Emhhh...Nnhhh.." Changmin mulai mendesah saat Yunho menemukan titik sensitifnya.

Yunho segera mengganti posisi mengganti _doggy style_. Changmin mendesah desah tak karuan karena Yunho selalu berhasil menemukan _sweet_ _spot_ miliknya. Dan hal ini membuat Changmin ingin segera ejakulasi lagi.

Crot...crot

Changmin akhirnya mengeluarkan spremanya dan membasahi seprai. Sedangkan Yunho sama sekali belum menunjukkan dia akan ejakulasi.

Yunho menggani posisi dengan Changmin berada di bawah dia. Yunho menaikkan kaki Changmin di bahunya. Yunho menggenjot anus Changmin makin liar. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. Yunho menggengam penis Changmin yang sedari tadi terlupakan, sedangkan tangan satunya memelintir _nipple_ milik Changmin. Changmin merasa berada di surga karena tiga titik sensitifnya dimanja secara bersamaan.

"Ahhh...Nnnhh...ahhh..." Desahnya tak karuan. Changmin menatap Yunho yang sedang memanja dirinya. Tak lama kemudian Changmin mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga kalinya. Saat itu Yunho merasa dinding anus Changmin makin menjepit penisnya makin erat. "Ahhhh..." Yunho mendesah lega karena dia sudah mencapai ejakulasinya. Dan Yunho terjatuh di atas Changmin dan tertidur.

Changmin memandang Yunho sendu, di memindahkan posisi Yunho menjadi di sampingnya dan dia memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya dia jatuh tertidur.

.

Paginya Yunho terbangun, entah kenapa dia merasa kepalanya pusing juga sekujur tubuhnya pegal. Dia merasa seseorang memeluknya, saat menegokkan kepalanya. Ternyata dia adalah Changmin, _magnae_-nya. Yunho memandang sekeliling dan saat hendak bangun dia merasa penisnya berada di suatu tempat yang hangat. Saat menyibak selimut ternyata penisnya masih tertanam di anus magnaenya. Yunho mencabutnya dengan perlahan agar Changmin tak terbangun. Dia menatap tubuh polos Changmin serta baju yang bertebaran sekali lagi.

'_Sial, pasti aku melakukannya lagi tadi malam.'_ Yunho segera beranjak meninggal Changmin yang masih tertidur. Dipungutnya baju miliknya, setelah dia pakai Yunho menuju ka kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudia Changmin bangun. "Arghh," rintihnya pelan. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk, apalagi bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit. Changmin mendudukkan dirinya dikasur dengan susah payah karena pantatnya yang sakit. Changmin melirik kasur sebelahnya. Kosong.

Changmin hanya tersenyum miris saat itu. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit, seolah luka yang semalam di goreskan Yunho di hatinya kembali berdarah. Changmin kembali meringkuk di kasur. Tak dia pedulikan seprai yang berantakan atau sperma yang bertebaran. Yang dia rasakan hanya satu, sakit... rasa sakit mendalam yang berasal dari hatinya. Yang ditorehkan oleh namja yang ia cintai, Jung Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HURT**

** DBSK and other ****© God **

**Hurt ****© Ca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : HoMin slight YunJae, MinSu, YooKi (Yoochun x Joongki)**

**Warning :**

**Rated M, Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.  
><strong>

.

Changmin bangun dari kasur dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya masih sembab karena dari tadi ia menangis. ''Jam sembilan.'' Ucapnya pelan sebelum memungut bajunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ditatapnya cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Entah karena apa wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan buruknya tanda kemerahan yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Entah baju apa yang nanti harus dia pakai untuk menutupi semua tanda kemerahan itu.

Setelah mandi dia beranjak ke ruang makan, Changmin langsung menuju dapur. Mungkin pagi ini dia cukup makan roti saja. Jujur akhir-akhir ini dia merasa nafsu makannanya berkurang secara drastis. Kalau dulu dia mampu makan 8 kali sehari, sekarang dia lebih jarang makan. Bahkan hanya satu kali dalam sehari. Bukan karena diet, tapi rasanya semua makanan yang dia makan terasa hambar dilidahnya.

Mata Changmin menangkap bayangan selembar kertas putih di atas meja. Dia ambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_'Aku ada schedule pagi ini, nanti manager menjemputmu jam 10.'_

_Jung Yunho_

Hanya itu, tak ada permintaan maaf atas apa yang Yunho lakukan semalam. Changmin hanya terduduk dan menangis dalam diam, lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HURT<strong>_

**-C-**

HoMin Fanfiction

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

><p>11.45 a.m<p>

Changmin melangkah menuju ke ruang latihan yang dipakai oleh _Boy Band_ ataupun _Girl Band_ di SM. Kantor SM terasa agak sepi, tapi setidaknya itu menguntungkan bagi Changmin karena dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari member _Boy Band_ atau _Girl_ _Band_ lain, atau bahkan para _staff_.

Tangannya menggengam daftar _schedule_ miliknya. Beruntung dia hanya mendapat 3 _schedule_ hari ini. Dan _schedule_ pertamanya masih nanti jam 5.

Dia membuka daftar _schedule_ dirinya dalam 1 bulan kedepan. Cukup padat, namun tak sepadat dulu. Saking asiknya -atau serius?- membaca daftar _schedule_. Dirinya tak sadar ada orang yang berjalan di depannya. Sehingga dia menabraknya.

Bruuk

Dan orang itu terjatuh. Tentu karena postur Changmin yang tinggi dan orang yang dia tabrak memiliki postur yang lebih pendek.

''Aaaww.'' Kelih orang itu. Changmin segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

''Ah, maaf aku tak melihatmu tadi.'' Ucap Changmin. Orang tiu hanya mengusap pantatnya pelan.

''Bagaimana bisa melihat kalau pandanganmu kau tutup dengan kertas Changminnie.'' Orang itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang dan berpura-pura marah.

''Bu..Bummie?'' Changmin menatap orang yang baru saja dia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja. ''Kau benar-benar Kibum kan?'' tanya Changmin tak percaya. Sahabatnya yang satu itu setahunya jarang sekali berada di kantor SM karena selalu membintangi drama-drama yang bahkan sia sendiri tak tahu apa saja judulnya.

''Ck, tak bertemu beberapa hari saja membuat kau lupa dengan sahabatmu rupanya.'' Kibum menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam mata Changmin yang berada diatasnya.

''Bukan maksudku begitu Bummie, hanya saja kau jarang ada di kantor SM.'' Changmin malah nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kibum memperhatikan keseluruhan tubuh Changmin. Dia merasa ada yang berubah di tubuh Changmin. Tinggi? Tak mungkin. Changmin sudah tidak berada di umur dia bisa menaikkan tingginya lagi. Menjadi gendut? Apalagi yang satu ini, kita semua tahu sebanyak apapun magnae DBSK ini makan dia tak akan menunjukkan perubahan yang menonjol. Kurus? Yap, itu baru benar. Dari dulu Changmin memang kurus namun tak sekurus ini. Ditambah kulitnya yang bisa dibilang pucat. Padahal dulu Changmin pernah berkata bahwa dirinya berusaha membuat kulitnya menjadi agak tan.

"Minnie kau sakit?" tanya Kibum saat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin yang agak aneh. Sebetulnya dari tadi Kibum sudah memperhatikan Changmin, dan acara jatuhnya tadi juga cuma akting untuk mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya dari kertas-entah-apa yang dibaca Changmin. Cara berjalan Changmin agak aneh, agak terseok-seok. Dan kenapa dihari yang bisa dibilang panas ini dia tambah memakai kaus _turtle_ _neck_ dengan jaket. Biasanya Changmin itu cuek, mau pakai pakaian apapun yang penting nyaman. Baru saat show dia mau beribet ria.

Deg.

Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. Jangan bilang sahabatnya mengalami hal yang bisa dibilang sering dialaminya jika _hyung_nya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, memperkosa Changmin.

Kibum mencengkram pergelangan tangan Changmin, lalu di kurungnya Changmin diantara tembok dan dirinya sendiri. Changmin meringis saat tubuhnya menabrak tembok dengan cukup keras.

"Kau kenapa Kibummie?" Changmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kibum di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang cukup erat. Namun Kibum tetap tak melepaskannya, namun makin mengeratkan. Kibum akhirya melepaskan satu tangannya. Changmin mengehela nafas lega saat tangan temannya itu melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, juga tatap intens itu mengalih tidak menatap matanya lagi. Namun gerakan tangan Kibum selanjutnya membuat Changmin cukup shock. Kibum menurunkan kerah bajunya yang dia pakai untuk menutupi bekas-bekas _kissmark_ dari _hyung_ tercintanya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi. Ne, Changmin?" Kibum menatap mata Changmin sendu. Sedankan orang yang di tatapnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kibum tahu apa yang Changmin alami selama satu tahun terakhir bukan karena Changmin dengan senang hati menceritakannya kepada dirinya. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberinya daya observasi tinggi, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui semuanya hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu.

''Sudahlah Bummie.'' Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kibum dan dia membenahi pakaiannya. "Toh aku tak apa.'' Ucap Changmin sambil melangkah perlahan. Kibum mengikuti di sebelahnya.

''Well, tapi kalau sampai Junsu _hyung_ tahu bisa gawat kan.'' Kibum meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala selagi dia berjalan mengikuti Changmin. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Junsu menyukai- ah tidak mencintai magnaenya. Tapi karena dia tahu Changmin tak mengganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak, Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak meminta lebih dari Changmin. Changmin juga sudah tahu perasaan Junsu kepadanya. Jadi masalah itu sebetulnya sudah _clear. _Hanya kadang Junsu itu agak overprotektif padanya.

_"_Bummie tolong jangan sebut nama Junsu _hyung_, Yoochun _hyung_ maupun Jae... Jaejoong _hyung_.'' Mata milik Changmin menerawang jauh.

Rasanya Kibum ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ketembok. Bisa-bisanya ia mengungkit masalah yang masih dianggap sensitif oleh semua orang di SM, apalagi Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ok, _Mian_hae. Btw kau sudah makan?" Kibum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Changmin yang tadi cukup jauh di depannya.

"Sudah sih, tapi aku cuma makan roti." Changmin menatap Kibum yang mendadak menarik tangannya.

"Karena sepertinya kau tak ada _schedule_, jadi temani aku makan ya." Kibum menggeret Changmin menuju basement tempat Kibum memarkir mobilnya. "Pakai mobilku saja."

"Tapi Bum-'' Belum selesai bicara tubuh Changmin didorong masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kibum.

"Aku yang traktir, oke?" Kibum memposisikan dirinya di kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menghela nafas. Jika Kibum sudah memiliki keinginan, sangat susah untuk melarang ataupun menolaknya.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat di salah satu kantor stasiun televisi untuk memenuhi salah satu _schedule_nya. Rasanya _mood_nya sedang dalam titik terendah. Pertama karena hal yang terjadi tadi malam, juga karena MC tadi yang berkali-kali mengunkit-ungkit JYJ.

Yang Yunho ingini hanya merebahkan dirinya, namun tentu itu hal yang mustahil. Karena hari ini jadwalnya benar-benar penuh. Yunho berjalan secepat yang dia bisa, dia juga sudah lelah menanggapi sapaan para hoobae ataupun para _staff_ yang sedari tadi menyapanya. Bukannya dia tak suka, hanya _mood_nya benar-benar buruk.

Yunho segera memasuki mobilnya saat dia sampai di _basement_. Setelah menyalakan mobilnya, Yunho segera melaju menuju kantor SM. Kenapa Yunho menuju ke kantor SM? Dia ingin menemui _manager_ DBSK yang tadi dia suruh menjemput Changmin. Yah, walau sebenarnya dia ingin mengetahui keadaan magnaenya itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho segera melangkah masuk ke kantor SM dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup terburu. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat melihat Changmin dan Kibum yang ada di posisi 'berbahaya'. Dengan Changmin terjepit di antara tembok dan Kibum. Entah kenapa hati Yunho terasa panas, dan dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dengan rasa marah menguasai dirinya.

'Eh? Kenapa aku marah?' tanya Yunho dalam hati, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho-ah kebetulan sekali, bisa kau ikut aku." Mendadak dari belakang ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata orang itu adalah _manager_nya sendiri.

"Oke."

.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Kibum yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Changmin melamun entah apa. Kibum mengehentikan mobilnya di depan restoran yang menjual masakan Jepang.

"Nih." Kibum menyodorkan kacamata hitam, topi serta masker untuk penyamaran kepada Changmin. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi. Memang dari mereka berdua Changmin yang paling mencolok.

Kibum mengambil tempat yang agak tertutup. Beruntung dirinya cukup akrab dengan pemilik restoran ini.

"Well, tumben kau dapat _schedule_ sedikit." Kibum memainkan sumpitnya.

"Lagi beruntung." Changmin merebahkan kepalanya di meja, makanan yang baru dia makan sepruh dia biarkan. Rasanya kepalanya berdenyut pelan, sejak di mobil dia merasakan tubuhnya tak begitu enak.

"Gwen-"

"KIBUMMIE~" Belum sempat Kibum meneruskan kata-katanya seseorang menubruknya. Changmin hanya melirik orang itu, kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing. Tidak ambil pusing Kibum yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas di peluk orang bermasker hitam itu. Changmin memilih menutup matanya.

"Joongki _hyung_ lepaskan." Kibum mencoba melepaskan orang yang memeluknya.

"Ahahahaha~ _Mian_ _Mian_." Ucap orang yang ternyata Joongki itu."Maaf, aku melihatmu di sini, dan karena kita lama tak bertemu jadi ku hampiri saja, maaf mengganggu acara makanmu ya~" Ucap Joongki tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Kibum ingin menjitak kepalanya kalau tak ingat Joongki lebih tua darinya.

Joongki melirik orang yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru tua yang sekarang meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Yup." Kibum mengambil sushi yang tadi dia pesan dan memakannya. Mendadak Kibum mengingat sesuatu.

"Joongki _hyung_ kau tadi jalan-jalan sendirian?" Kibum berdoa dalam hati semoga jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

"Hmm? Tidak, aku pergi sama Yoo-" Belum selesai Joongki berkata ada seseorang yang datang dan mencubit pipi Joongki hingga melar.

"Hmmm, sudah bisa menginggalkan pacarmu sendiri rupanya." Orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-abu abu kecuali maskernya yang berwarna putih.

"Auw mi-_mian_ aduduh, lepas dong." Joongki mengaduh pelan sebelum orang itu melepas cubitannya. Orang itu menatap Kibum yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ahh, halo Kibum-ah." Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pelan disertai senyum yang tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh masker.

"_Hyung_." Ucap Kibum lemah. 'Sial kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka sekarang sih.' Kibun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Changmin yang masih tenggelam dalam acara tidur siang dadakan miliknya. Orang itu duduk di sebelah Changmin yang membuat hati Kibum makin berdetak tak karuan karena panik. Dan dengan santai orang itu membuka maskernya. Karena restoran yang mereka kunjungi sepi, dan juga tempat duduk mereka –yang awalnya milik Kibum dan Changmin- cukup tertutup.

"Ya, Chunnie kenapa kau lepas maskermu. Bisa-bisa kita ketahuan disini." Joongki menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Tenang saja, nggak akan ketahuan." Balas orang yang ternyata adalah Yoochun itu. Dan dengan santai dia mencomot gyoza yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menangkap orang yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya. "Pacarmu Bum?'" tanyanya dengan wajah jahil.

"Ani ani, temanku kok." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecil, tak rugi dia mendalami akting selama ini. Dia bisa mengelabuhi Yoochun dengan wajah tenangnya, padahal jantungnya sudah berlari maraton.

"Dia kenapa? Sakit?" Yoochun melihat orang yang mengenakan topi dan sepertinya orang itu tertidur, walau di depannya ada banyak makanan.

"Nggak, mungkin dia kurang tidur semalam. Sepertinya _schedule_ nya kemarin penuh." Ucap Kibum yang jelas jelas 100% bohong. Changmin tertidur bukan karena mengantuk, tapi badannya yang kurang enak. Dan lagi lagi Kibum memanjatkan dia dalam hati agar Changmin tak terbangun. Setidaknya sampai dua orang itu pergi.

Namun sayangnya doanya tak dikabulkan. Joongki memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan, begitu pula dengan Yoochun. Sedangkan Changmin yang sedari tadi tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah, tanda dia akan segera bangun.

Dan, doanya benar-benar tidak dikabulkan saat Changmin mengangka kepalanya. Dan mengusap matanya pelan. "Ahh, _Mian_ Bummie aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap wajahnya yang cukup pucat.

"Gwenchana. Kau pucat loh, tidak minat kembali ke kantor buat istirahat sebelum _schedule_mu nanti?" Kibum melirik Joongki dan Yoochun yang sedang mengobrol, dan mereka sepertinya tak menyadari Changmin ada disitu.

Changmin melepas topinya, dan menaruh bersama dengan masker dan kacamata yang dipinjamkan Kibum kepadanya. Dan gerakan kecil itu mengundang perhatian dari Yoochun serta Joongki.

"Cha-Changmin?" tanya Yoochun kaget, dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan magnaenya di tempat ini. Apalagi Changmin duduk disebelahnya. Changmin yang merasa terpanggil dengan suara yang familiar menengokkan kepalanya.

'Mati aku.' Umpat Kibum dalam hati.

"Yoochun _Hyung_?" Changmin segera berdiri karena kaget, dan sialnya karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dia menatap kayu yang ada diatasnya. Dan kepalanya yang pusing bertambah pusing karena benturan yang cukup keras itu.

Kibum meringis pelan, begitu pula dengan Joongki. Namun Yoochun memegang bahu Changmn dan menepuknya pelan. "Gwencahana Min?" tanyanya khawatir, karena magnaenya itu terlihat pucat. Sedangkan Changmn sibuk mengumpat dalam hati karena kepalanya yang tambah pusing.

"Gwe-Gwenchana _hyung_." Changmin mesih mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dalam hati dia berpikir, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan _hyung_nya yang satu ini dai waktu yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan ini. Selain karena dia tak ingin membuat Yoochun khawatir karena tubuhnya yang pucat, dia juga khawatir hal yang tadi tidak sengaja di ketahui oleh Kibum pagi tadi. Lagipula _hyung_nya yang satu itu cukup _pervert_ untuk mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang baru saja melakukan ehmm- seks. Karena dia yakin Yoochun sudah sering melakukannya dengan Joongki.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Min?" tanya Yoochun basa-basi, lama tak bertemu adik terkecilnya itu membuatnya cukup canggung juga.

"Kibumie menyeretku tadi." Changmin berusaha bersiap sesantai mungkin. Mendadak _handphone_nya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Changmin segera merogoh kantongnya.

_Yunho hyung Calling_

"_Shit."_ Umpatnya pelan sebelum mengangkat teleponnya itu. "_Yoboseyo_, ada Pa , ada apa Yunho _hyung_?" tanyanya, juga sebagai sinyal agar Yoochun diam. Karena dia tahu Yunho akan mengamuk kalau tahu dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu member JYJ itu. Setelah berbicara cukup lama dia memasukkan _handphone_nya ke kantong celananya.

"_Mian_ Bummie. Aku ada _schedule_ mendadak siang ini. Jadi aku pulang dulu, ini kupinjam dulu." Changmin mengacungkan peralata penyaamra yang diberi Kibum kepadanya tadi.

"Kuantar Min." Kibum sudah bersiap untuk ikut pergi sebelum Changmin mengangkat tangannya memberi _gesture_ bahwa hal itu tidak perlu.

"Aku dijemput _manager hyung_." Changmin memakai jaketnya yang sempat dia lepas tadi. Juga memakai kacamata serta benda lainnya. Yoochun bangkit berdiri memberi jalan untuk Changmin. Changmin melambai pelan sebelum pergi dengan langkah tertatih. Sepertinya bagian bawahnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Yoochun menatap Kibum dengan _intens_. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Yoochun.

Kibum menghela nafas, dia yakin tak bisa lepas dengan pertanyaan ini. Joongki hanya melihat mereka berdua bingung. "Kurang istirahat, _schedule_nya cukup padat akhir-akhir ini." Kibum menghela nafas sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Bukan, kalau itu aku tahu. Maksudku cara berjalannya, dia seperti Joongki saat aku dan dia habis melakukan _you-know-what_." Yoochun tak sadar saat Joongki sepertinya hendak melempar sesuatu ke jidat lebar kekasihnya itu. Kibum hanya megalihkan pandangannya. "Kibum, _please_ jawab apa yang terjadi dengannya. Walau kami sudah jarang bertemu, aku tetap khawatir dengannya." Kibum tetap diam saja. "Jangan bilang dia diperkosa?" Kibum hanya membelalakkan matanya, tebakan Yoochun tepat pada sasaran. "Dan apakah pelakunya... Yunho hyung?"

'_Shit'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahahahaiii~ setelah berhasil melewati segala godaan setan akhirnyaaa~ berhasil juga chap 2 ini selesai. _Thanks_ buat para _reviewer_ yang buat semangat saya jadi naik lagi. Dan sekali lagi _mianhae_ karena aku udah menghancur leburkan *?* _couple_ di DBSK, bahkan sampai si JoongKi nyasar lagi. Aku juga YunJae Shipper dan YooSu Shipper, tapi entah kenapa saya ga pernah ada _mood_ bikin fic tentang mereka. Bukan karena bosen atau ga dapet _fe__el_ tapi karena aku suka hal yang agak _nyeleneh_. Dan sekali lagi maaf buat _Appa _dan _Umma_ pisah. Dan buat lemon, kayanya bakal jarang muncul karena aku bakal menuju ke inti cerita. Dan kalau ada yang tanya kenapa sahabat Chagmin jadi Kibum buka Kyuhyun? Jawabannya karena saya ingin #Plak. Kibum juga sahabat deket Changmin kan? jadi kubikin dia jadi sahabat Changmin, nanti Kyu juga ada kok walau cuma nyempil#PLAK. Btw, saya itu _Shipper _dari semua _couple_ di DBSK lohh~ bakan ChangKas juga _*readers : _ga tanya*

**Balasan Review_ : _**

**ane**: Di sini Yunho ga selingkuh kok, dia cuma cari pelampiasan karena ditinggal Jaemma. Nanti kenapa YunJae pisah dijelasin Kok.

**Reita'heenim** : Yunho kan hati besi *lirik Yun* #plak. Mian disini Kyu bakal jarang muncul, karena tugas manas-manasi Yunho itu punya si Kibum ama Junsuuiee~. Kayanya _Author _ga becus ini ga bisa memenuhi permintaan para reviewer deh, hiks. T.T

**Shymi** : Iya, itu juga alasan aku bikin _HoMin_ selain karena aku suka _couple _yang gaje-gaje. Juga karena aku HoMin _Shipper_, dan susah cari fic _HoMin_ di sini, Aku aja kalo cari fic _HoMin_ harus rela bersusah suha baca yg bahasa Inggris. Chingu ada fic HoMin yang bagus yang bisa di rekomendasikan kepada saya? *curhat **dadakan***

**bukan siapa siapa**: Yup, Changmin bisa aja ngelawan Yunho, cuma dia ga bisa ngelawan karena dia terlalu cinta ama Yunho.

**uminho**: Baru kali ini? Wah, mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan ya fanfic gaje ini.

**Choi Eun Seok**: Yup, dan penderitaan dia belum berakhir *dilempar kulkas ama Changmin*. Ini udah lanjut.

**hie** : Ini udah lanjut.

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch** : Maaf ya aku nekat bales revier chingu. Aku bukannya bosen -aku aja ga pernah bikin fanfic YunJae- tapi pingin yang ber-be-da#dramatis. Kalau buat bikin fic ini dalam ver. _couple_ lain kayanya ga mungkin deh chingu. Karena saya disini bikinnya pas JYJ keluar dari SM (dari SM bukan DBSK). Maaf lagi lagi saya tak bisa memenuhi permintaan _reviewer_ *pundung*

**Arara ChangMimi** : In udah _update_.

**MoeMoe** : Ahh, aku jadi malu sendiri. Makasih ya chingu udah bilang NC nya Hot. Padahal saudara saya *lirik Z* malah ngakak bacanya.

**HubbieMin : **Yup, ini udah _update._

**WoongMickyDolphin** : Mian, aku nyampur aduk _couple _di DBSK. Ini udah update.

* * *

><p>Yup, buat yang <em>review<em> dengan login *?*. Harap cek PMs masing-masing Ok. Bye-bye~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**HURT**

**DBSK and other © God **

**Hurt © Ca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : HoMin slight YunJae, YooKi (Yoochun x Joongki), XiMin. (Pair bertambah seiring cerita)**

**Warning :**

**Rated M, Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Yunho menghela napas sebelum memasuki apartemen yang di tinggali olehnya serta _magnae_-nya itu. Yunho melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. 'Sudah cukup malam ternyata.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat jamnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu apartemen agar tak mengganggu kehidupan lain yang ada di dalam sana yang kemungkinan sudah tertidur. Yunho melepas sepatu nya dan menaruhnya di tempat sepatu.

Dia tak berminat mengganti bajunya. Karena yang penting sekarang perutnya terasa keroncongan. Mudah-mudahan Changmin tidak menghabiskan makanan yang ada di _coolcase_. Ah, harapan bodoh. _Magnae_-nya itu sepertinya malah jarang menyentuh barang yang dulu dia nyatakan sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Baru saja dia hendak masuk kedalam, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mengarah kepadanya. "_Hyung_, kau baru pulang?" Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Yunho muncul di hadapannya sambil mengusap matanya yang memerah. Kelihatan sekali dia baru bangun tidur, karena rambut dan piyama nya yang cukup berantakan.

"Yup, apa aku membangunkan mu Min?" Yunho memandang khawatir ke Changmin, tak enak juga membuat _magnae_-nya ini bangun.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan aku mendengar ada suara, jadi aku menghampirinya ternyata kau _hyung_." Changmin tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah ke dapur. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ mandi dulu, akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang bisa _hyung_ makan."Ucap Changmin sambil tetap tersenyum. Changmin berjalan menuju dapur dengan sempoyongan, berkali kali juga dia menguap.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Changmin, apalagi Changmin sekarang hampir menabrak bufet.

Setelah memastikan _magnae_-nya itu sampai di dapur dengan selamat, Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan perutnya yang berbunyi dari tadi.

Setelah memastikan suhu air sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Yunho menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam _bathtub._ Dia mendesah lega saat air hangat melingkupi dirinya dan membuat ototnya jadi lebih rileks.

'Mungkin aku harus sering mengikuti usul Changmin untuk berendam mengenakan air hangat. Toh, tidak terlalu buruk juga.' Setelah puas berendam dan membersihkan diri. Yunho segera mengenakan pakaian, dia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar mandi. 'Lama juga aku mandi.' Ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

Yunho melihat _magnae_-nya tertidur di sofa. 'Ahh, anak itu.' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan magnaenya nanti saja, karena perutnya sudah protes minta diisi.

Ternyata di meja makan sudah tersedia _sandwich_ serta segelas susu hangat. Yunho segera duduk dan memakan makanan yang dia yakini disiapkan oleh Changmin. 'Enak.' Ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

Terkadang Yunho bingung sebetulnya apa hubungannya dengan _magnae_-nya itu. Dan yang membuatnya bingung, bagaimana _magnae_-nya itu bisa bertingkah seolah olah mereka itu hanya teman bahkan adik kakak walau Yunho sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan dirinya.

Tapi Yunho lega _magnae_-nya itu bertindak seperti itu, setidaknya tak ada kecanggungan yang yang menghampiri mereka. Tapi Yunho benci hal itu, bagaimana Changmin bisa tertawa lepas saat dia seharusnya bersedih? Dia seolah berkata bahwa dirinya tak apa, namun kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Namun Yunho lebih benci dirinya. Dia benci karena dia selalu bersikap seperti pengecut. Ya, Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HURT<strong>_

_Chapter 3  
><em>

**-C-**

HoMin _Fanfiction_

.

.

_**Happy**** Read****ing**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yoochun termenung di dalam kamarnya yang bisa dibilang gelap, karena dirinya tak berminat membuka tirai walaupun hari sudah pagi.

"_Hyung_, cepat bangun. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Yoohwan mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Yoochun.

"Ne, aku sebentar lagi keluar." Yoochun mengacak rambutnya sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada kamarnya.

"Hahh, kalau begini terus bisa gila aku." Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _shower stall_. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke pembicaraan nya dengan Kibum.

_Flashback_

"...dan, apa yang melakukannya Yunho _hyung_?" Yoochun bisa melihat mata Kibum melebar, walau dengan cepat lelaki yang dijuluki _Snow White _itu segera mengatur emosinya.

"Hah? Berita dari mana tuh Yoochun _hyung_? Siapa bilang Changmin di perkosa? Sama Yunho _hyung_ lagi." Kibum mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Namun Yoochun tetap menatap tajam satu-satunya artis dari SM yang masih berhubungan dengannya, walau itu juga karena _namjachingu-_nya.

Joongki sendiri hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia memang tidak begitu tahu masalah apa yang terjadi diantara para _member_ DBSK. Bukan berarti dia tak peduli, Joongki sudah berusaha mencari tahu tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hanya kata-kata seperti yang diucapkan oleh media massa yang dia dapatkan. Tapi ada apa ini? Jung Yunho memperkosa Shim Changmin? Magnaenya sendiri? Ada hal gila apa lagi yang ada di antara member DBSK itu sebenarnya.

_"_Kim Kibum, aku tak bercanda..."

"Aku juga nggak bercanda _hyung_. Bukannya seharusnya kau tahu sifat Yunho _hyung_? Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ucap Kibum sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Justru karena aku mengenal Yunho _hyung_ sangat baik, kemungkinan hal ini terjadi sangat besar. Aku tidak seperti Jae _hyung_ ataupun Junsu yang mungkin bisa percaya langsung bahwa Yunho _hyung_ akan menjaga Changmin dengan baik. Aku tahu sebagaimana rasa sakit yang dipancarkan saat kami ber-tiga mengatakan akan keluar dari SM. Apalagi saat Jae _hyung_ memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho _hyung_." Yoochun menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya rasa sakit Yunho _hyung_ dengan semua ini?" Ucap Kibum bingung. Memang setahu nya saat JYJ keluar dari SM Yunho dan Changmin tampak bagai mayat hidup, apalagi Yunho.

"Terakhir kali saat Yunho _hyung_ seperti itu adalah saat Jae _hyung_ hendak dikeluarkan dari DBSK juga saat Jae _hyung_ sakit parah. Dan saat itu juga emosinya tak terkontrol, bahkan Yunho _hyung_ tak sadar pernah membentak aku, Junsu dan Changmin karena memaksanya istirahat saat menunggui Jae _hyung_ sakit." Yoochun menghela nafas lagi, pandangannya menerawang. Joongki hanya menggenggam tangan Yoochun karena dia duduk di seberang _namjachingu_ nya itu.

"Jadi intinya, Yunho _hyung_ suka ngga sadar apa yang dia lakukan?" Kibum menggaruk dagu nya yang tak gatal.

"Ya, Kim Kibum jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apakah yang kukatakan itu benar?" Yoochun merasakan tangan Joongki meremas tangannya pelan. Dia menatap Kibum yang menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau benar Yoochun _hyung_, semua yang kau katakan benar." Kibum menatap tepat di mata Yoochun yang sekarang membulat.

Yoochun memang mendesak Kibum mengatakan hal itu, namun sebenarnya dia juga berharap kalau hal itu hanya pikirannya saja. Tapi nyatanya, Jung Yunho, orang yang dia kagumi, hormati sekaligus sayangi melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Changmin. Otot tubuhnya yang tadi tegang sekarang menjadi lemas.

"Chunnie..." Joongki menatap _namjachingu_ nya yang sekarang terduduk lemas, jujur Joongki juga _shock_ atas berita ini. Tapi tentu Yoochun lebih shock lagi.

Mendadak Kibum mengambil _handphone-_nya yang tadi bergetar. Dia menatap layar benda elektronik itu dengan tampang datar. "Joongki _hyung_, Yoochun _hyung_ aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada _schedule." _Kibum mengambil barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan, Kibum terhenti dan membalik tubuhnya lagi.

"Dan kau tahu Yoochun _hyung_? Hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya atau kedua kalinya. Oh iya, jangan bocorkan ini kepada siapa pun termasuk Junsu _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_." Kibum kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang mengalami shock berat. Hingga rasanya tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Joongki menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Yoochun, dia mengelus lengan Yoochun lembut.

Grep

Mendadak sepasang lengan meneggelamkan Joongki di dada bidang Yoochun. Joongki menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Yoochun. "Chu-Chunnie..."

"Sst, sebentar saja, sebentar saja Joongki-ya."

_End Flashback _

Yoochun mematikan air yang mengalir dari shower. Dia melilitkan handuknya di pinggang sebelum keluar dari _shower stall._ Setelah mengenakan bajunya -celana pendek coklat serta _t_-_shirt _berwarnamerah polos- yang dia taruh di dekat wastafel dia segera keluar dari kamar dengan handuk kecil di kepalanya.

Yoochun berjalan menuju ke ruang makan yang berada tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya. Yoochun mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk secara perlahan.

"Pagi." Yoochun mendudukkan diri di depan Yoohwan dan Junsu- tunggu Junsu?

"Huwaa, Junsu!" Yoochun hampir terjengkang dari kursi, untungnya refleknya cukup baik sehingga ia segera menggenggam pinggir meja makan. Yoohwan dan Junsu hanya menatap Yoochun dengan tampang 'kau-baik-baik-saja?'

"Kau kenapa Chun?" tanya Junsu sambil melahap sepotong daging.

"Nggak apa, _well _kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu yang berkutat dengan potongan daging miliknya.

"Hmm, kenapa memang? Nggak boleh main ke tempat teman." Junsu melirik Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya. Memang dia cukup jarang main ke tempat Yoochun, karena _schedule_ yang harus mereka ikuti.

"_Ani_, tumben aja." Yoochun melirik makanan yang ada di depannya. Matanya tertumbuk kepada tumpukan roti bakar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sebetulnya sih, numpang makan. Ehehehehe." Dia menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Yoohwan mendadak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Hyungdeul_ aku duluan." Yoohwan mengambil piring kotor miliknya. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau nggak ke tempat Jae _hyung_?" Memang biasanya Junsu sering pergi makan ke tempat Jaejoong jika dia bosan makan dengan ramyun instan, atau roti. Selain karena tempatnya dekat, Jaejoong juga pintar masak untuk ukuran namja.

"Jae _hyung_ nggak ada di _apartement_. Dia nginap di kantor semalaman." Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, semenjak membentuk grup JYJ entah kenapa _hyung_nya satu itu berubah menjadi _workholic. _

"Oh iya, semalam dia bilang bakal sering nginap di kantor. Ga tau deh mau apa." Yoochun memakan rotinya yang kedua yang sudah dia olesi oleh selai.

"Jae _hyung_ perasaan sering 'pacaran' ama piano dan laptop ya." Junsu meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan setelah menyingkirikan piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hmmmm." Yoochun hanya bergumam karena mulutnya sedang penuh oleh roti.

"Ne Chunnie," Junsu menatap Yoochun yang sedang menegak segelas air putih.

"Apa Su?"

"Aku kangen sama Changmin."

"Uhuk uhuk, kau bilang apa?" Yoochun terbatuk saat mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Aku bilang, 'Aku kangen sama Changmin'." Junsu mengulangi perkataanya sambil menatapa Yoochun yang sekarang menepuk nepuk dadanya. "Bagaimana ya keadaanya?"

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Cuma tambah kurus mungkin karena ga ada yang masakin." Yoochun berkata asal, mana mungkin dia bilang. 'Kondisi Changmin buruk karena sering di-_rape _sama Yunho _hyung_.' Kalo dia berkata seperti itu yang ada dia harus menahan Junsu untuk tidak nekat ke _apartement _Yunho dan Changmin, atau bahkan ke SM Entertaiment.

_"_Hmmm, begitu ya. Apa kau pernah bertemu Changmin atau Yunho _hyung_ Chun?" tanya Junsu yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan.

'Anak iniiii...' Yoochun gregetan sendiri. "Kalo Yunho _hyung_ sih enggak pernah, kalo Changmin nyaris ketemu pas aku di MBC." Balas Yoochun yang lagi lagi bohong. Namun nggak semuanya bohong, dia memang ga pernah bertemu ama Yunho, dan juga nyaris ketemu sama Changmin saat di gedung MBC, namun dia tak mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari lalu dia bertemu dengan Changmin bahkan mengobrol dengan _magnae_-nya itu.

"Hahh~ aku kangen ama Yunho _hyung_ dan Changminnie."

"Bukan kau saja Junsu, aku sama Jae _hyung_ pasti juga kangen."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _apartement _mereka diam-diam?" tanya Junsu sambil menampilkan senyuman _evil._ Rupanya dekat dengan Changmin dalma jangka waktu lama cukup menulari Junsu untuk melakukan hal-hal _evil,_ ga jelas, juga aneh.

"Ya, jangan gila Kim Junsu. Kau mau bikin masalah lagi?" tanya Yoochun setengah membentak.

"_Mian_ _mian_, aku cuma bercanda. Yoochun temenin aku belanja ya." Junsu segera bangkit dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menaru piring kotor.

"YAAA!" Teriak Yoochun, namun Junsu hanya melenggang pergi seolah tak mendengar teriakan protes dari Yoochun.

.

.

"_So, _kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Sedangkan Junsu sedang celingukan kesana kemari.

"Jalan-jalan lah, mau apa lagi?" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun menuju ke salah satu toko.

"Tapi, kena harus ke _Myeongdong_. Bisa cari tempat yang agak aman nggak sih. Bisa penyet kita kalo ketahuan." Yoochun dengan was-was merapatkan topi serta jaketnya. Bahaya juga kalo mereka ketahuan. Cukup terakhir dia dipaksa Joongki ke _Myeongdong_ dan alhasil mereka harus lari-lari dikejar fans maniak. Dan itu pengalaman yang menakutkan baginya.

"Aku pingin ke _Myeongdong_. Udah lama ga kesini." Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun dari toko satu ke toko lainnya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya pasrah di geret oleh _dongsaeng_-nya yang satu ini.

"Kyunieee~ ayo pulang. Kita sudah disini hampir 2 jam." Suara yang cukup familiar terdengar oleh telinga Yoochun. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Di sana terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berdebat kecil.

"Tapiii~ kan jarang kita dapat waktu kosong di saat yang sama." Ujar seorang namja yang kurang lebih memiliki tinggi dengan Yoochun. Sedangkan namja yang satunya cukup jangkung. Tentu saja mereka adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, oke oke tapi nanti 3 jam lagi aku ada pemotretan. Jadi 1 jam lagi kita pulang." Changmin akhirnya menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang sekelilingnya, siapa tahu ada fans dia atau Kyuhyun yang mendengar. Bisa benar-benar mati mereka. Namun matanya tertumpu pada satu titik, namja yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan merah yang juga sedang menatapnya.

'Yoochun _hyung_!' Ucap Changmin dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi, apalagi sekarang aku bersama dengan Kyuhyun.'

"Min, Min? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengan Changmin dengan agak keras. Tapi hasilnya nihil, sahabatnya itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang di amati oleh Changmin.

Namja dengan baju tertutup, sehingga hanya matanya saja yang kelihatan karena dia tidak mengenakan kacamata. Kyuhyun ingat mata itu, jelas ingat. Orang yang dulu dia idolakan, Park Yoochun.

Namun tubuhnya menegang saat menyadari orang yang di sebelahnya ini adalah Changmin. Orang yang pernah satu grup dengan Yoochun. Dia melirik khawatir ke Changmin yang hanya diam saja.

Sedangkan disisi lain Junsu sedang asik melihat barang-barang dari jendela etalase toko-toko. Akhirnya dia menyadari kalau Yoochun tidak ada di sebelahnya lagi. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, untungnya dia segera menemukan Yoochun. Kalau tidak, bagaimana cara dia menemukan temannya itu.

Junsu menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri mematung. Karena penasaran dia menongokkan pandangannya kepada orang yang berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga meter di depan Yoochun. Jelas Junsu tak mungkin melupakan orang itu. Badannya yang tinggi, matanya yang berwarna cokelat walaupun sekarang ditutup oleh kacamata ,juga bibirnya. Orang yang dicintai oleh Junsu, orang yang selalu mengahantuinya di dalam mimpi. _Magnae_ kesayangan member DBSK, Shim Changmin.

Junsu hampir berlari dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu di pelukan mautnya namun Yoochun menaruh tangannya di pundak Junsu dan menggeleng pelan. Junsu hanya diam, lalu dia mengikuti Yoochun yang sudah membalik badannya.

Namun sebuah tangan menggapai tangan Junsu dan menariknya pelan.

"Jun-Junsu _hyung_?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N : HIYAAAA~ Chap 3 Update juga akhirnya. Mian readers saya udah masuk sekolah ini jadi bakal susah cari waktu lenggang buat bikin fic gaje ini. Apalagi saya udah kelas 9 *NOOOO*. Jadi harap sabar ya menunggu update an fic ini. _Sorry_ ya. Fic buat chap ini garing banget. Karena selain saya kena WB dadakan dan penyakit malas. Jadinya beginilah.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review :<strong>

**Choi Eun Seok **: Memang itu inti cerita ini, BUAT CHANGMIN MENDERITAAA~ #PLAK. Wah, yang ga lurus gimana tuh _chingu_? Lihat saja perkembangan ceerita ini, juga perkembangan hati Yunho *?*. _Gomawo_.

**Reita'heenim **: Yup, Song Joongki. Yang pernah main ama Chunnie di SKKS itu loh _chingu_. _Mian _kayanya saya bakal jarang _update_ karena UAN udah di depan mataaa... _Gomawo._

**uknowheart **: Ini udah update. Tenang _chingu,_ saya masih setia ama HoMin kok #plak. Jadi bisa dipastikan _ending_nya HoMin juga. _Gomawo_ udah _RnR._

**Enno** **KimLee **: Ayoo _chingu_ kita geret Changmin keluar dari genggaman *?* Yunppa. Yoochun _yadong-yadong _gitu otaknya lumayan lohh~ (Yoochun : Maksud lo?*bawa pisau*) _Gomawo..._

**uminho **: Iyaa, Yunppa tega *peluk Changmin*dibantai Cassie+Changminnizer*. _Gomawo_...

**yh **: Ini udah update. _Gomawo_...

**Mrs. Shim **: Wahh, lama ga ke kesini ya _chingu. _Moga fic ini ga membosankan. _Gomawo_...

**rizuka jung **: Ini udah update chingu. _Gomawo_...

**hominbias **: Yup, langka banget malah. Saya aja terpaksa bersusah payah menjelajahi *?* mbah Google untuk cari fic HoMin. _Gomawo_...

**aci-monk **: Sama dong, aku suka banget ama HoMin. _Gomawo..._

* * *

><p><em>Yup, buat yang <em>review<em> dengan login *?*. Harap cek PMs masing-masing Ok. Bye-bye~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please...<strong>  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**HURT**

**DBSK and other © God **

**Hurt © Ca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : HoMin slight YunJae, YooKi (Yoochun x Joongki), XiMin. (Pair bertambah seiring cerita)**

**Warning :**

**Rated M, Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Yunho merebahkan dirinya di <em>sofa<em> yang terletak di dalam tempat latihan. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. "Sudah jam satu, kenapa Kyuhyun dan Changmin belum pulang ya?" Yunho berkata pelan. Dia agak heran karena duo _magnae_ setan itu belum pulang, dan dia sendiri tak tahu mereka ada di mana karena tadi Kyuhyun langsung menggeret _magnae_nya itu untuk pergi tepat setelah Changmin berkata dia tak memiliki _schedule_.

"Yunho-ah _annyeong_." Suara familiar terdengar di telinga Yunho. Yunho menatap ke arah pintu dimana orang itu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Teukie _hyung_, _annyeong_," Yunho tersenyum kecil dambil melirik orang yang ada di sebelah leader Super Junior itu. "Yesung _hyung_ _annyeong_." Yesung yang merasa terpanggil (?) ikut tersenyum.

"Yunho sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk yang melangkah menuju Yunho, namun sepertinya Yunho tak berminat membalas pertanyaan dari Yesung. Mereka berdua menempatkan diri di sebelah Yunho. Leeteuk menatap wajah Yunho yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan.

_"Gwenchana_ Yunho-ah?" Leeteuk menetap _dongsaeng_ sekaligus _sunbae_-nya itu khawatir. Yunho jarang sekali menunjukkan wajah lelah sepadat apapun _schedule_ yang dia terima. Memang Leeteuk akui, semenjak kehilangan tiga member Yunho sering murung begitu pula dengan Changmin. Sebetulnya dia merasa kagum kepada Yunho dan Changmin, mereka sama sekali tidak boleh berhubungan dengan tiga member lainnya dan mereka tetap tegar, bisa tersenyum di depan panggung.

"Oh iya, Teukie _hyung_, Sungie _hyung_. Kau tahu ke mana Kyu sama Changmin pergi? Mereka sudah dua jam lebih pergi." Yunho menatap Leeteuk dengan tampang berharap.

"Kyunnie sama Changminnie? Aku tak tahu." Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh... mereka berdua, tadi aku dengar Kyuhyun bicara soal ingin mengunjungi Myeongdong sama Changmin. Tapi masa mereka kesana, tempat bahaya gitu." Yesung mengelus dagunya pelan sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kira-kira apa yang tadi duo pembuat masalah itu bicarakan, yah walau sebenarnya yang berbicara itu adalah Kyuhyun sedangkan Changmin hanya bertindak sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Yesungie, mereka berdua itu kan ne-" belum selesai Leeteuk berucap, Yunho segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar tas nya yang berisi hal-hal untuk menyamar. "Yun kau mau kemana?" Leeteuk menatap heran kepada Yunho yang buru-buru memakai jaket abu-abu di atas kemeja hitamnya, serta kacamata hitam yang segera dia tenggerkan di hidungnya.

"Aku mau mencari dua anak itu, Changmin sebentar lagi ada _schedule_." Yunho beranjak menuju pintu setelah mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ahh, iya Yunho kalau kau ketemu Kyuhyun tolong bilang aku dan Ryewook menunggunya buat latihan." Yesung melihat Yunho yang hanya mengangguk pelan, dan buru-buru keluar.

Sedangkan dua orang yang ditinggal itu hanya diam, lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HURT<strong>_

_Chapter 4_

**-C-**

HoMin _Fanfiction_

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Saat ini Junsu dan Changmin sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar yang memiliki tempat cukup tertutup, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah ditarik paksa entah ke mana oleh Yoochun yang tentunya dengan paksaan.<p>

Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu mereka berdua menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka. Entah kenapa merea merasa canggung. Namun bukankah mereka adalah _team mate_? Bukankah mereka sahabat? Kenapa saat ini hanya rasa canggung yang mewarnai mereka?

Junsu melirik Changmin yang tetap terdiam, _magnae_ itu tampaknya menikmati angin yang berhembus di sela-sela rambutnya yang sudah memanjang. Mereka tetap terdiam, sampai Changmin menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"_Hyung_..." Changmin bergumam pelan. Walau suaranya agak teredam, tapi Junsu masih tetap mendengarnya.

"Ya Min?" Junsu menoleh kan kepalanya lagi hingga dia sekarang menatap Changmin yang sedang meringkuk.

"Ke-kenapa _hyungdeul_ meninggalkan aku dan Yunho _hyung_?" keluar sudah pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ia hindari dari mulut Changmin. Orang yang paling tidak ia ingin dengar menanyakan hal ini. Junsu menghela nafas pelan, mencari jawaban yang tepat agar tak melukai perasaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Cukup dia melihat mata itu terluka saat dia bersama Jaejoong _hyung_ dan Yoochun mengumumkan akan keluar dari SM. Cukup dia mendengar suara isakan tangis yang selalu dia dengar setiap malam saat mereka masih tinggal bersama setelah mereka memutuskan keluar.

"Mianhae Changmin-ah," Junsu mengehela napas, "Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua." Junsu menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah kembal menyerang dirinya. Pikirannya kembali ke saat-saat itu. Dia sudah pernah berjanji kepada dirinya bahwa dia tak akan membuat _magnae_ yang ia cintai itu menangis. Namun entah berapa kali dia membuat Changmin menangis.

Bahu Changmin bergetar pelan, betul kan dia membuat Changmin menangis lagi. "_Mianhae, mianhae_ Changmin-ah." Junsu mengelus puncak kepala Changmin pelan dan meneggelamkan kepala _magnae_nya itu kedama pelukkannya.

Changmin hanya membelalakkan matanya sebentar namun lama-kelamaan dia membiasakan dirinya di pelukan Junsu, aroma tubuh Junsu yang masih familiar, lengan Junsu yang masih familiar. Pelukan nya masih sangat familiar di tubuh Changmin, pelukan yang sering menemaninya di saat-saat sulitnya. Saat dirinya sedih melihat kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong, saat banyaknya serangan antis yang ia terima. Junsu selalu memeluknya dan menenangkan dirinya di saat apapun tak peduli bahwa dia sendiri juga capai atas segala _schedule_ gila yang SM beri kepada mereka.

Junsu mengangkat wajah Changmin yang basah karena air mata, entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Padahal hanya sedikit kata yang mereka ucapkan. "Uljima Changmin-ah." Junsu mengusap air mata Changmin. "Jangan pernah menangis karena perpisahan kita, aku yakin suatu saat kita bisa bersama lagi. Masih banyak orang yang mendukung kita, ratu kita, ratu Cassiopeia." Junsu berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Mau tak mau air mata Changmin berhenti di gantikan oleh senyum kecil.

"Kenapa _hyung_ selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum setela aku menangis." Changmin melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"'_Cause, I love you_." Junsu tersenyum jahil dan melihat mulut Changmin makin mengerucutu.

"Ahh, _hyung_ sudah berapa kali kau bilang itu kepadaku. Bukankah kia sudah setuju hanya berteman." Changmin meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar di pohon.

"Ne, ne aku tahu kok." Sekarang ganti Junsu yang cemberut. Tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya Changmin dan dirinya tak secanggung tadi. Dia melirik Changmin yang lagi-lagi sedang menatap ke langit yang cerah pagi ini. "Changmin-ah bagaimana keadaan semuanya? Apa kau masih suka mengerjai para _staff_ dengah _partner_ _in_ _crime_ mu itu?" dan Changmin hanya menyeringai.

.

.

"Yoochun _hyung_, benar aku harus pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun mencoba menggeret Yoochun ke tempat Junsu dan Changmin. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Changmin ada _schedule_ sebentar lagi, dan aku harus latihan sama Wookie _hyung_ dan Sungie _hyung_." Baru setelah mendengar alasan itu Yoochun meyerah dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun dan mereka segera pergi ke tempat Changmin dan Junsu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan sampai siapapun tahu kalau aku dan Junsu bertemu kalian disini." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Walau _evil_, dia masih waras untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada _hyungdeul_-nya apalagi ke Yunho.

.

.

"Aishh, di mana anak itu susah amat di cari." Yunho menurunkan topi berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, sudah sejak setengah jam dia memutari Myeongdong dan tak menemukan duo setan itu. Apa kata-kata Yesung benar bahwa mereka berdua tak mungkin pergi ke Myeongdong. Ahh, lupakan yang penting dia mencari _magnae_-_magnae_ pembuat masalah itu.

Tak sengaja dia telinganya mendengar dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat kecil. Yunho melihat ke dua orang itu. Kenapa terasa familiar ya? Namun sayangnya mereka segera menghilang di telan lautan manusia. Yang tadi seperti Kyuhyun tapi satunya tak mungkin Changmin karena tinggi dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi hampir sama.

'Ahh, fokus Jung Yunho cari _magnae_-mu itu.' Yunho berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan pencariannya kepada Changmin. Tunggu kenapa dia tak menghubungi salah satu dari mereka saja? Alasannya gampang, HP milik Kyuhyun sekarang sedang dipegang oleh Siwon entah karena apa. Sedangkan milik Changmin tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak dalam keadaan aktif, entah karena dia sengaja mematikannya ataupun _lowbatt_.

Yunho terus berjalan menuju tempat yang agak rindang, tanpa sengaja telinganya menangkap dua suara orang yang sedang tertawa. Dan dia merasa familiar dengan dua tawa itu. Setelah mendekat ke asal suara itu, dia benar-benar tahu suara milik siapa itu.

"Changmin." Panggil Yunho pelan yang jelas membuat Changmin kaget setengah mati. Kenapa _hyung_ nya itu ada disini. "Sedang apa kau ada di sini bersama dengan dia?" tanya Yunho dengan suara dingin.

"A-aku tadi-" belum selesai Changmin berbicara Junsu sudah menyelanya.

"Aku dan Changmin tadi tidak sengaja bertemu, ada masalah dengan itu?" Junsu menatap tajam mata Yunho, sedangkan Yunho juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Entah berapa menit mereka saling menatap. Yunho mencengkram lengan Changmin erat dan memaksanya berdiri.

"_Hyung_, sakit." Changmin meringis pelan, tumben hyunya itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Kalau samapai seperti ini berarti _hyung_-nya itu sangat marah kepadanya. Junsu makin menatap Yunho tajam, apalagi wajah Changmin sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Yunho _hyung_ lepaskan Changmin." Junsu memegang tangan Yunho yang mencengkram lengan Changmin dengan erat sampai lengan _magnae_ itu memerah.

"Apa urusan mu Kim Junsu?" Yunho melepaskan tangan Junsu dengan kasar, seolah tak sudi di pegang oleh salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Apa urusanku? Changmin itu _dongsaeng_ku, dan kau sekarang menyakitinya." Nada suara Junsu sedikit meninggi saat mengucapkan itu.

"Dia _dongsaeng_ku, bisa-bisanya kau mengaku Changmin adalah _dongsaeng_mu sementara kau meninggalkannya begitu saja Kim Junsu." Rupanya kemarahan Yunho sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dia segera menggeret Changmin pergi saat itu juga.

Di saat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun serta Yoochun sampai disana, mereka terkejut melihat Yunho yang menggeret Changmin dengan kasar. Mereka segera berlari ke arah Junsu, dan mendapati Junsu sedang terdiam.

"Junsu _hyung_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yunho _hyung_ bisa ada di sini?" Kyuhyun menggucangkan kan bahu Junsu agak keras. Dia khawatir apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Yunho _hyung_ menemukan kami berdua, dan sepertinya dia marah lalu membawa Changmin pergi." Junsu yang suddah sadar dari _blank_ segera membalas jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun kau sama Changmin tadi naik apa? Karena Changmin sudah pergi apa kau mau kita antar?" Junsu memungut tas nya yang teronggok di dekat kakinya.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, aku naik _taxi_ saja. Bye _hyung_." Kyuhyun segera melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun masih terdiam.

"Junsu, kita pulang. Tidak mungkin kita melanjutkan belanja dengan _mood_mu yang benar-benar _drop_." Yoochun merangkul bahu Junsu dan menarik _dongsaeng_ yang masih memasang wajah sedih itu ke mobilnya.

Sesampainya di kantor _agency_ mereka Junsu tetap menekuk wajah. Kenapa mereka malah ke kantor bukan pulang? Alasanya karena mendadak tadi Jaejoong menelepon Yoochun dengan alasan mengatur jadwal mereka sebulan kedapan.

Rasanya semuanya berlalu sangat cepat bagi Junsu, baru tadi pagi dia berharap ingin bertemu dengan Changmin dan siangnya dia berhasil bertemu dengan _magnae_nya itu plus Yunho yang datang sambil marah-marah. Sekarang dia sudah haru menghadapi pekerjaannnya. Namun sejak tadi, kata-kata Yunho masih terngiang di otaknya.

'_Dia dongsaengku, bisa-bisanya kau mengaku Changmin adalah dongsaengmu sementara kau meninggalkannya begitu saja Kim Junsu.'_

Yunho benar, kenapa di meninggalkan Changmin jika di menyanyangi Changmin bahkan mencintainya. Kenapa saat itu dia bisa semudah itu berkata akan keluar dari SM, apa saat itu dia tak memikirkan perasaan Changmin. Entahlah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dia bisa memilih meninggalkan Changmin. Mungkin jawabannya setan bernama Kim Young Min. Saat dia memutuskan untuk keluar, sama saja dia sudah melanggar sumpah-sumpah yang dia buat sendiri diantaranya. Selalu menjaga Changmin, tak membuat Changmin menangis, akan selalu membuat Changmin bahagia tak peduli bagaimana kondisinya. Juga bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga nama TVXQ bersama-sama.

"Su, Junsu..." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu. Segera keluar dari lamunannya dan memandang sekeliling. Dia melihat Jaejoong serta Yoochun yang memandangnya. Ahh, rupanya mereka sudah sampai di ruangan mereka, entah bagaimana caranya. Junsu tersenyum dan mengikuti Yoochun yang sudah duduk di sofa, sedangkan Jaejoong kembali ke acara awalnya mengetik entah apa di laptop hitamnya.

"So, Jae _hyung_ apa manager _hyung_ sudah memberi mu jadwal buat sebulan ke depan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Sudah, ada di tasku ambil saja. Kalau ada yang kalian tak setuju bilang saja ke aku nanti aku bilang ke manager _hyung_."

.

.

"_Hyung_, lepas." Changmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho di lengannya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kantor SM, dan Yunho tetap menggeretnya dengan kasar tak peduli para staff yang melihat mereka serta hoobae mereka seperti Amber, Taemin, Victoria serta Yuri yang tadi mereka lewati begitu saja.

"Diam Changmin." Yunho tetap mencengkram lengan Changmin erat, seolah tak peduli tangan _magnae_nya itu sudah memerah.

"Yunho hyu-" Minho yang tak sengaja melewati mereka berdua hanya terbelalak dengan pemandangan aneh. Yunho dengan tatapan tajam seolah marah menarik Changmin dengan paksa. Setahunya Yunh tak akan melakukan hal tersebut terhadap Changmin. Dan dengan cepat juga Yunho memaksa Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menguncinya. Minho yang merasa kebingungan hanya pergi dan mencoba mencari Leeteuk atau Heechul. Dua orang yang mungkin mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu Yunho melemparkan Changmin ke dinding, tas yang tadi Changmin bawa terjatuh saja di lantai. Changmin meringis sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah, dia menatap Yunho dengan takut. Kenapa _hyung_-nya itu bisa semarah ini. Apalagi Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini, apa hanya karena dirinya bertemu dengan Junsu? "_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Changmin bertanya dengan takut-takut apalagi mata Yunho seolah megatakan kalau Yunho sedang marah.

Yunho memegang tangan Changmin dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala. Sekarang posisi Changmin terjepit diantara tembok dan Yunho sendiri. Changmin hanya menelan saliva-nya gugup. Yunho benar-benar marah kali ini. "Sudah berapa kali aku berkata kepada mu Shim Changmin, jangan pernah temui 'mantan' _hyung_deul mu itu." Ucap Yunho dengan nada geram yang terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kenapa? Karena mereka sudah mengkhianati kita. Apalagi Kim Junsu, bukankah dia pernah berjanji kepadamu bahwa dia akan selalu berada disisimu?" Changmin hanya membelalakan matanya kaget. Yunho mengetahui pembicaraannya dengan Junsu 4 tahun lalu. Jangan bilang Yunho juga mendengar pernyataan Junsu saat itu.

"Tak ada yang boleh mengambil mu dariku Changmin-ah." Yunho mendekatkan dirinya kepada Changmin, dengan kasar dia melumat bibir Changmin. Changmin makin terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho. Dia meronta keras, namun entah kenapa kekuatannya menguap entah kemana. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dari mata berwarna cokelat itu. Entah kenapa dia menangis, namun rasanya hatinya sakit.

Changmin segera mendorong Yunho saat kekuatannya sudah kembali. Dia menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Changmin memungut tasnya dan memandang Yunho. "Entah apa yang terjadi kepadamu _hyung_. Tapi jangan pernah memanggil Junsu _hyung_ pengkhianat, dan mereka tetap _hyung_ku tak perduli apa yang terjadi." Changmin menghapus air matanya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu, serta membukanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup keras terdengar di lorong itu. Sepertinya Changmin berlari cukup cepat disana.

Yunho hanya terduduk dalam diam. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Changmin. Kenapa amarah menguasai dirinya. Dan kenapa dia merasa hatinya panas saat melihat Changmin tertawa-tawa bersama Junsu? Bahkan Changmin tak pernah tertawa setulus itu saat bersamanya. Dan dia merasa sangat iri kepada Junsu saat itu, mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia melampiaskan kemarahannya ke Changmin, bahkan sampai mencium _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Mencium, kenapa dia melakukan hal senekat itu? Baru hari ini dia mencium Changmin dalam keadaan sadar. Mungkin dia pernah dia melakukan hal yang lebih dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu, namun hanya pada saat keadaan mabuk. Lalu apa tujuannya mencium Changmin tadi? Yunho pun tak tahu.

.

.

Leeteuk serta Heechul segera bergegas setelah Minho memberitahu apa yang Yunho lakukan terhadap Changmin. Mereka berdua benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Yunho lakukan. Onew yang kebetulan tadi bersama mereka ikut berjalan di belakang Leeteuk dan Heechul diikuti oleh Minho.

Ketiga leader _BoyBand_ dari SM _Entertaiment_ itu memiliki personality yang berbeda-beda. Leeteuk atau yang dikenal dengan _Angel_ _Without_ _Wings_, memilik sifat yang sangat lembut. Semua orang juga merasakannya, namun Leeteuk hampir tak pernah memarahi _dongsaeng_ nya. Begitu pula juga dengan Onew. Namun Yunho bisa dibilang sedikit berbeda. Dia juga sangat menyanyangi _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_nya. Namun Yunho menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda, dia tak segan memarahi mereka jika ada yang berbuat salah namun selanjutnya dia akan merangkul _dongsaeng_nya itu. Begitu pula kepada Jaejoong yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya.

Tapi baru kali ini Yunho melakukan hal sekasar itu. Apalagi terhadap Changmin yang notabenenya adalah _magnae_.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang cukup cepat melangkah ke arah mereka. Leeteuk menatap namja yang berjalan dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa karena ditunjang oleh kakinya yang cukup panjang. Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat namja itu, dia adalah Changmin.

"Chang-" Belum sempat Leeteuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya Changmin sudah melaluinya dan berbelok di tikungan yang tak jauh di depannya. Heechul segera berlari dan berniat menyusul salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Namun Leeteuk menahannya, dan dia menggeleng kepada Heechul. Sepertinya _magnae_ itu butuh waktu sendiri.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam di sana. Walau tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang yang biasanya selalu terlihat akrab itu, mereka tetap saja khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir setelah DBSK terpecah, Yunho selalu menjaga Changmin seolah Changmin adalah benda yang akan hancur walau hanya digenggam dengan sedikit tenaga. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri sudah seperti 'istri' dari Yunho. Dia selalu memarahi Yunho jika Yunho lupa makan atau terlalu memaksakaan diri untuk berlatih. Mereka juga selalu terlihat bersama, hanya akan terpisah jika _schedule _mereka berbeda. Sekarang? Ahh, Leeteuk tak tahu apa isi dari otak Yunho dan Changmin sebenarnya.

Walau dia sering mengurusi empatbelas _dongsaeng_nya yang cukup 'liar' tapi ini berbeda. _Dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_nya itu lebih sering bertengkar dengan bicara atau beradu argumen, jadi setidaknya dia tahu apa masalah mereka dan bisa memberikan jalan keluar. Namun DBSK bukan Super Junior, member DBSK lebih suka saling berdiam diri. Mereka akan terlihat akrab namun sebenarnya mereka sedang ada masalah. Dan Leeteuk sangat benci hal itu, karena dia tak akan bisa membantu. Maka dia cukup kagum kepada Yunho yang mampu mengatasi semua hal itu.

Entah berapa lama Leeteuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba Onew menyenggol tangannya. "Sst, Teukie _hyung_ itu Yunho _hyung_." Leeteuk tersentak dan memandang Yunho yang berjalan dengan langkah santai ke arah mereka. Dia melihat Yunho melambai kepada mereka dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yo, Teukie _hyung_, Heechul _hyung_, Onew, Minho." Betulkan, member DBSK terlalu pintar mengenakan topeng, terutama leader mereka yang satu ini. Leeteuk mendekati Yunho dan mencengkram kerah baju Yunho tak peduli posturnya yang lebih kecil dari Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Changmin?" tanya Leeteuk hampir berdesis. Yunho hanya menggenggam tangan Leeteuk dan melepaskannya dari kerahnya.

"Melakukan apa Teukie _hyung_?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya berpura-pura bingung. Leeteuk hanya mendecih pelan.

"Cukup Yunho, kami melihat Changmin tadi. Dia seperti terpukul dengan sesuatu." Heechul yang sudah muak dengan akting Yunho segera membalas ucapan Yunho. "Sudah sejak lama aku mengamati kalian berdua. Semenjak Jaejoongie, Suie dan Yoochun keluar kau- ah tidak kalian berubah. Kami tahu kalian berdua terpukul, kalian berdua sakit tapi kalian tersenyum. Saat awal kalian berdua selalu bersama-sama. Namun semenjak beberapa bulan ini, aku selalu melihat Changmin datang ke kantor dengan wajah pucat, dan dia tampak menghindarimu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tak terjadi apa-apa Hechul _hyung_, kami hanya sedikit bertengkar." Jawab Yunho santai. Minho yang mengamati percakapan tiga orang itu hanya mendesah pelan. Apalagi yang terjadi dengan member SMTown ini. Mereka dulu sangat damai. Namun semenjak berpecahnya DBSK serta keluarnya beberapa member Super Junior, rasanya berbeda.

"Yunho kau..." Leeteuk menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Mereka hanya sering bertengkar kok Teukie _hyung_, dan soal Changmin akhir-akhir ini dia sering bilang kecapaian dan menjauhi Yunho _hyung_ agar Yunho _hyung_ tidak khawatir kepadanya." Seseorang bersandar di dinding yang terletak di belakang Onew dan Minho. Yunho hanya menatap orang itu.

"Bummie? Kenapa kau isini, bukannya kau ada syuting?" tanya Leeteuk yang terkejut melihat kedatangan salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang bisa dibilang misterius itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Yunho. "Yunho _hyung_ Siwon _hyung_ mencari mu." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"Ahh, iya thanks Kibum." Yunho segera pergi dari tempat itu sambil mendecih pelan. 'Sebenaarnya apa yang di ketahui orang itu.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh dari gerombolan itu.

.

.

Junsu berjalan menuju beranda Cjes sambil membawa segelas kopi. Dia menatap bintang yang bersinar diatas sana. Tak sengaja dirinya menangkap sebuah rasi bintang yang bernama Cassiopeia. Rasanya sudah lama dia tak melihat rasi itu keluar. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang tidak melihat padahal rasi itu selalu bersinar di sana.

Tak lama kemudia dia melihat beberapa bintang jatuh yang melintas. Memang sepertinya kekanak-kanakan untuk meminta keajaiban keada bintang jatuh namun-

"Aku ingin kami kembali bersatu dan melihat dia tersenyum lagi. Kuharap dia mendapatkan cintanya, walau aku yakin saat itu juga seluruh hatiku akan mati."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Annyeong Chingudeul_~ wah akhirnya author gaje ini sempat juga bikin Chap 4. Mian kalo Chap ini tetep gaje sama kaya Chap sebelumnya. Oke saya ga baka banyak bacot. Buat para reviewers dan readers yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fic ini C ucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. OK, Sampe ketemu di Chap selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balesan Review :<strong>_

**uknowheart** : Of course endingnya HoMin~. Wah mian ya chingu kalo updatenya lama. Chap ini juga ga kalah lama kan updatenya? #plak

**minIRZANTI** : Gpp kok chingu, saya seneng chingu udah mau nyempetin review fic abal ini ^^. Yup itu Minnie. Tenang Chingu otak bejat saya masih on kok, jadi penderitaan mereka ga berakhir disini. *ditendang member HoMin*

**uminho** : Uuhh~ Chingu masa selama itu sih. Yup disini Minnie itu tipe orang yang tegar, dia ga peduli apa yang terjadi ama dirinya. Well, kecuali kalo ada yang nyakitin orang yang berharga baginya itu lain cerita XD.

**Shymi Oktizen** : Hehehe, biasanya saya update tengah malam. Tapi entah kenapa buat Chap ini saya ingin update sore.

**onew jinki** : Saya dipanggil gilaa... huweee~ #duagh. Hemm, panggilan Junsu? Ya 'Su' itu ya? Habis kalo dipanggil 'Jun' ga enak juga. ChunChun ama JoongKi karena saya entah kenapa jatuh cinta ama couple itu, sekaligus saya bingung Chunnie mau ama siapa. Yup, saya juga bakal fokus ke sekolah dulu.

**Enno KimLee** : Tenang Chingu Changminnie udah aman ama saya kok. *digampar*. Yoochun byung nya keluar chingu. *perasaan ga ada hubungannya deh ama 'penyakit' Uchun*. Nah, saya lagi bingung juga, sebenernya saya pingin bikin XiMin, tapi kayanya couple ini ga bakal nemuin siapa yang uke siapa yang seme. Tapi kayanya bakal keseringan Junsu yang seme karena dia lebih tua. *alasan gaje*.

* * *

><p>Buat yang login, silahkan cek PMs masing-masing. Akhir kata, THANK YOU udah mau baca~. XD<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mind to Give Review?<strong>_


End file.
